Osculamini
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: Pailing Day is a few days away, but Karkat feels like doing it early.


**A/N: There will be smut!**

**I wrote this fairly quickly but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Honey, I'm hooome," Sollux called jokingly as he entered Karkat's hive.

"Oh, joy," Karkat called back just as sarcastic and ventured out of his makeshift blanket cucoon. Sollux shut the door as their lips met quickly in a chaste kiss. As quickly as Karkat had gotten up and shuffled over, he sat back down to resume his movie.

The taller troll got himself comfortable next to his matesprit, who was already lost in the events of the romcom. Sollux didn't enjoy romcoms and Karkat knew it, but the Gemini had given up on trying to resist them. Karkat always got him to watch some with him somehow.

It was soon later in the night, and Sollux was growing tired. His head fell against Karkat's shoulder as his eyes drooped shut, but the other troll didn't notice. The movie was almost over, and obviously that's when the best part comes on. The Cancer was biting his nail absentmindedly as his matesprit dozed off on his shoulder, and as soon as Sollux was nearly asleep Karkat had practically leaped off of the couch to stop the movie player.

"...Hey," Karkat spoke up softly, turning back to face the now awake Sollux. "In a few days it's..."

"Yeah." Sollux nearly cut him off and sat up slowly to scratch his head.

"You think we could..." Karkat looked down in slight embarrassment. He wasn't usually the first one to speak up about these kind of things. He was in a good mood from the movie anyways.

"Do it... early?" the troll sitting on the floor continued, looking back up to his matesprit.

Sollux cocked an eyebrow, then smirked a tad. "I don't thee why not."

The Cancer stood up a little shakily, taking the blanket still draped over his shoulders and wrapping it around himself. They were silent and unmoving, creating an awkward atmosphere. Sollux was the first one to move, standing up and setting his hands on his matesprit's hips to kiss him. Karkat returned it as his fingers in the fabric of the blanket twisted to pull tighter.

Sollux led them back to the couch and gently pushed the blanketed troll to it. The shorter of the two watched as the other male brought over a bucket and dropped it with a clang on the floor next to them. He then climbed back on the couch and in between his lover's legs. They kissed again, but for longer. When they separated, it was for Sollux to trail a few kisses to his jaw and for his body to position differently, his knee between the shorter's legs.

"God," Karkat moaned, finding the other's lips again to connect them once more. Sollux almost painfully dug his knee into the crevice, his smart-ass response being muffled by lips.

They parted again for air, and by then their hands had wandered. Sollux's cold fingers had brought up the Cancer's turtleneck to reveal his stomach, and Karkat had his fingers tangled inside the Gemini's disheveled black hair.

He brought his knee back and sat them up, placing Karkat in his lap. They met at the mouth after Karkat's shirt and blanket were removed. Their hips rolled into eachother's, and if one of the two were to look downwards they would notice the red or yellow staining their jeans as their bulges began to unsheathe themselves.

Karkat moaned again into Sollux's mouth. His hands yanked on his hair as his hips bucked suddenly, and Sollux was groaning into his cheek.

Swiftly, the Gemini worked on getting his and his partner's pants removed. His bulge was wriggling almost painfully against the fabric. Karkat assisted in pulling his jeans down with his flushed face in his matesprit's shoulder.

The Gemini tossed the article of clothing to some place in the room, as well as his own, and he looked down to bring his palm to the bright red bulge.

"Fuck," The Cancer huffed and took Sollux's in his own hand, his sharp teeth lightly nibbling the skin between his shoulder and neck.

Sollux lied them back down again while running a finger along his slick bulge, but soon he flipped the positions so he was on his back. He took his brightly stained hand from the quivering muscle and brought it to the other's hips to guide Karkat down. The Cancer followed suit and removed his hand as well, harshly grinding into Sollux with a loud moan. Their bulges found their way to eachother and intertwined tightly.

"Sollux, fuck," he groaned lowly, his eyes screwing shut. "Pail me..."

The Gemini hummed under his breath in agreement, moving Karkat up to separate their bulges and line his own with the cherry red nook. Karkat clawed his chest with one hand and his arm with the other, biting his lip as he was slowly entered.

Sollux wriggled under his matesprit to get used to the tightness as he panted. However, Karkat was already bucking his hips and moaning, urging the taller to begin thrusting.

When his wishes were met, he moaned louder, clawed deeper, and bucked harder. Sollux's fingertips dug into the other male's sides as he let his head fall back, continually thrusting into his matesprit.

Soon enough, Karkat was a moaning, quivering mess, and Sollux took that as a sign to grab the bucket next to them. The Cancer nearly toppled over without that one hand supporting him, but he righted himself. With a few more bucks and moans, Sollux roughly pushed Karkat to his back as his genetic material rushed from between his bulge and nook, filling the bucket about halfway. After he caught his breath, he helped Sollux out by bringing his mouth to the honey yellow bulge. Sollux released into the bucket not too soon after, just missing Karkat's neck by a few seconds. Sollux set the bucket down gently and sunk into the couch, absolutely spent. Almost hesitantly, Karkat shuffled in beside him with a content sigh. It took a few chaste kisses before they both had drifted off, honey and cherry staining them both.


End file.
